Scars Of Love
by Nahina
Summary: Hinata's life well its not normal
1. Chapter 1

Hi sorry but this popped in my head and I thought I should post it but mind you its short cause I have to study hehhehehehehe I know what you're thinking then why did you come at all but I don't know. Well enough chit chatting let me begin.

**Scars of love**

"**HINATA**" Naruto yelled

"Hai Naruto" Hinata said in a solemn voice. Well I'm sure you are wondering since well Naruto is known to never scream to his loved ones but I'll make things easier n explain.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto Hinata has conceived" Tsunade broke the news to Naruto. "Can I go in" he asked as she nodded and as he opened the door he nearly fainted at the sight in front of him it was a baby girl as pretty as a lilac as fragile as glass he didn't want to touch her afraid shell break as he saw a half conscious Hinata holding the baby they both looked so delicate and fragile but something about the baby caught his eye and he heard Hinata sigh._

"_Sit and let me explain I knew this day will come" she ushered him and he did as he was told. "Well you remember when you went for the 6 years mission with Hisao" she sighed as she watched him nod well you came and Sasuke disappeared 2 months after well this is Sasuke's baby Maki she is the eldest,_

"_What do you mean by eldest?" Naruto raged his eyes were burning with flame_

"_Please let me finish she said and noticed him sit down and she took it as a go on "well I gave birth to twins Maki and Kouta." Hinata said and continued "well so these babies aren't yours their Sasuke's" _

"_Where is Kouta?" Naruto asked "he is being cleaned" Hinata said and like the nurse was eavesdropping she brought Kouta in" That's him Hinata said and saw that the nurse was going to give the baby to Naruto but she quickly said "give him to me I can hold them both" the nurse hesitated but did as instructed and left._

"_Why did you do this to me Hinata, Naruto asked her in pure rage no hidden emotions he poured them all out after all I've done for you and this is how you repay me I knew it I should have known why your father called you a worthless piece of trash now I know that you're nothing but a whore a big one at that" he laughed maniacally and continues" and as for those two Kaijus you call babies well you must be stupid hahaha oh you guys will meet me when the three of you are discharged" and with that he stormed off._

"_Hinata stared at her pride and joys what will I do she asked no one in particular she said as she stared at Maki's eyes exactly like her father's oh Sasuke why did you do this to me she screamed and cried remembering every single thing Naruto had said and how it stabbed her in the heart._

So I hope you liked should I continue please let me know.

Love Nahina 3


	2. Chapter 2

HI Nahina here hope you're all well sorry for the late delay hope you enjoy this btw its quite short.

*****Scars Of Love*****

"**Hinata" **Naruto screamed in rage and slapped her across the face Hinata gasped and fell and he liked the idea of her falling because it gave him the chance to kick her in the ribs which in turn well she gave out a little cry of pain. "**you whore get dinner ready 'cause I'm having a date here- **Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he heard children crying, Naruto felt disgusted by the noise "**and keep those rats down else you'll sleep in the storm tonight" **as if it were its queue thunder struck and he began laugh(maniacally) and left her on the floor with two broken ribs and a bleeding lip.

"_Sasuke why did you choose me of all girls you chose to ruin my life why" _she cried out in tears and pain managing to get up and limp she began healing herself whilst limping towards the artic where she and her babies lived it was an old and stuffy artic it was as cold as ice the heater in the house dint reach the artic unfortunately it stunk of blood and flowers (dead) "well at least I'm alive" she said and fed Maki after fed Kouta and left them to play it had been 2 years since their birth and she hadn't seen Konoha oe Suna for soo long she couldn't even remember the last time she saw her friends or even stepped out of the house. Hinata went down to do exactly what had been instructed of her after Naruto dismissed her and she went to play with her kids. It was bedtime for the kids (meaning: the lady had arrived) whilst singing to them the wind began to blow harder and a figure flew in through the window and looked at them. "Who are you?" she asked with a kunai, that she had stolen from Naruto, in hand.

Sorry I know that is short but I've not had time so sorry

Please guess who the stranger is no clues hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am sooo sooo sorry for not updating I know it's been months n I'm sorry I'll do my best to update quicker please don't be angry hope you enjoy

"Uchiha" "Uchiha? Which?" "Sasu… was all the voice could let out before tiny balled up fingers connected with his stomach sending him to the wall. " I guess I shouldn't let my guard down huh Hinata I'm sorry I really am please forgive me" "Sasuke why? Why did you leave me to rot this way why?" She asked with stream like tears from her eye. "Hina I'm sorry please forgive me please" he said taking cautious steps towards her when he was sure that she won't do anything to him he hugged making her cry into his shirt.

"Okaa-san is zat man hetin you?" Maki asked her mother whilst getting off her bed "No Maki this is my friend Sasuke, Sasuke these are **my** children" she said emphasizing on the my "Sasuke this is Maki and this is Kouta" Hinata said whilst placing Maki in Sasuke's arms and having Kouta in her own "Ooooo you tat the sem eyes lit min" Maki pointed frowning whilst looking at Sasuke "it obious Maki he ti ou father" Kouta replied looking at his mom with his accusing Hyuuga eyes. "Yes he is Kouta he is your Otou-san" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Hina its ok you've got us all" Sasuke said whilst hugging Hinata with Maki in his arms it was a nice family reunion until

"HINATA get down here now" Naruto's voice boomed all over the house. Sasuke was about to rush down and give his all so best friend a piece of his mind but Hinata beat him to it and rushed down to Naruto's call.

~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~

/~/~/~/ In The Hall /~/~/~/

"Yes Naruto-sama" Hinata answered quietly. "Hinata this is my girlfriend Sakura, I'm sure you remember her from her last visits" Hinata bowed but said nothing "Hello Hinata I can see your miserable slutty life is over or is it?" she asked sarcastically whilst she and Naruto's laughter echoed through the whole house after their laugh had died down Hinata asked "Is there anything I can do for you, Sakura-sama" "As a matter of fact yes, I need you to help me select an outfit, follow me" she said leading Hinata to her room.

~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~

/~/~/~/In Sakura's Room/~/~/~/

"So which do you think is pretty Nata" Sakura said whilst releasing the jutsu to make her bust look normal. "What are you gonna use these for?" Hinata asked with a shocked face as she saw the pieces of clothing "Naruto wanted action that's what they are for" Sakura replied "oh ok if so I think you should use that one Hinata pointed to a white and red outfit.(**AN: you can see the outfit at .**) "Ooooo thank you Nata you really know Naruto huh" Sakura said as she placed the outfits away. "yeah right I thought I did but it turns out I don't I only knew his outside and not inside" Hinata sighed and plopped down on Sakura's bed "don't be sad Nata it's not the beginning that matters but the end" She said as she sat beside Hinata "and how will you know not like you're going through what I'm going through you're not the one who has to take care of two infants and nurse them in an artic for their whole 2 years, you're not the one being maltreated, you're not the one who's best friend impregnated and left, you're not the one with a daughter in Suna a daughter who thinks her mother is dead, you're not the one who's fiancé is going around searching for SAKURA YOU WILL NEVER EVER UNDERSTAND" Hinata snapped and stood "I've to go I'm sorry for snapping at you please forgive me" Hinata said and was about to leave but Sakura's voice stopped her "I know I won't fully understand Hinata but I've got something to tell you, Gaara

_**Evil cliffhanger hahaha im awesome anyway I'll make the late upload up to you should i:**_

_**Write a story known as K.H.S Huh or Royalty or should I finish what I've began..**_

_**WELL LUV YA ALL PLEASE REVIEW:-***_


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata couldn't believe it Gaara was searching for her she kept thinking about how her child was ugh she sighed in desperation not knowing if she could get out of this dungeon and if she could how she'll put back the pieces of her life.

She opened the door to see Kouta on the floor his head on Sasuke's lap and Maki sitting on Sasuke's lap with her head on his shoulders as he caressed their hair there was a kind of feeling in the room feelings of intimacy, regret, guilt, love, pain and more Hinata couldn't point out.

She walked over to Sasuke and knelt in front of him faced him with hard eyes. They were with a little fear in them but her motherly instincts kicked in and she grabbed her kids and laid them on the bed. "I hope you didn't do anything to them" she whispered as she tacked them in.

"You still don't trust me, Hinata" he said unmoved his voice as normal as ever but with a slight ting of hurt which he quickly covered up. Hinata walked out and stood by the window feeling the breeze across her cheek leaving a slight blush. "Trust you?" she said and chuckled a little under her breath "Why would I?" "I understand but Hinata I need to ask you a few questions" "It can be done outside" she decided and walked out but not before placing a sound barrier around her kids because Sakura's moans had exceeded its limits and were turning extreme.

~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~

/~/~/~/At Suna/~/~/~/

"Daddy look at what I found" a seven year old child runs to her dad as she shows him a heart shaped pearl. "Where did you find this, sweetie?" he asked as he placed her on his lap. I found it in the water at the oasis, isn't it beautiful?" "It's lovely"

"Gaara?" "Come in Matsuri, why don't you go and show that to Auntie Temari, Ren, maybe she'll be able to slice it into two and you can make it a chain" Gaara whispered to his daughter. "Yay" the child jumped of his laps with joy and bounced out of the room as enthusiastic and elated as ever.

Matsuri walked in and Gaara saw in her eyes covetousness as she watched Ren pass. '_Would that child ever die and leave me to have her dad' Matsuri thought but as she looked at Gaara she knew it would never happen._

"What is it Matsuri?" Gaara whispered not bothering to give her the time of day as he was finishing some paper work. "Gaara-sama, there was a letter from the pink haired medical ninja from Konoha" she whispered as she handed him the scroll. "Thank you, you may leave" Gaara said as he placed the scroll on the table and walked towards the window to look out at his village.

Matsuri stood up and walked over to Gaara and placed her hand on his hand but as swiftly as she did he took his away. "Gaara why won't you love me, your fiancée is obviously dead if not she's a whore by now you need someone to look after Ren and give her motherly love and I can provide it to you and her I can be a great concubine."

"Leave before I kill you" was his only words as he kept watching the village. "I will one day get you Gaara" she whispered seductively before leaving. He would've killed her right there and then but he was the Kazekage and she was one of his best ninja's he sighed frustrated. He went and sat up on the roof and opened up Sakura's letter.

~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~ ~~~Scars Of Love~~~

/~/~/~/At Naruto's house/~/~/~/

Hinata had just finished having breakfast with her kids and Sasuke after their discussion last night she felt much safer but she was still prudent. Naruto was laughing as hard as a laughing hyena as he watched a comedy show, the new prostitute he had brought was commenting how beautifully he laughed and other stupid things Hinata just thought he sounded like a Kookaburra.

She walked back to the room swiftly and making sure Naruto dint see her.

"Hinata"

'_spoke too soon'_


End file.
